


Nobody Leaves Here

by RiverRaySong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Episode: e004 The Lost City of Mizu, Gen, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, come on guys I thought we stanned Ranbob?, there's not really any tags for this kind of fic lmao, why doesn't he have his own character tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRaySong/pseuds/RiverRaySong
Summary: ~Dream SMP One-Shot~ Flickers of moments from the mis-named Ranbob's memory.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Nobody Leaves Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment. The flow is broken and jumpy, but that is intended. I just wanted to put something out there quickly, and writing a one-shot about Ranbob was the first thing I thought of.

_Gifted eternal life. Gifted an invisible crown. Gifted the all-knowing eyes. Or were they?_

_They don’t understand what I am._

_I am more than a God._

Shaking, trembling. Words tumbling through his mind. The water was suffocating. He wasn’t allowed on the surface. What was the air like? What was it like to be free, like those in the ancient times? Roaming free, the world nowhere near being explored, nations being born and destroyed so quickly that they disappeared in the blink of an eye. _Incredible._ This man that he’d read about in these secret, hidden books- this man was in charge of it all. That biography, those history books- were they correct? Was that man real?

And if he really had been gifted eternal life, then where was he now?

_The world works in mysterious ways…_

Today was the day that he was to be brought forth before the Council and given a name. Names were so very important. They were based off the idol of the one being named. He was going to tell everyone of his real idol at the ceremony. He had always claimed it was Ranboo, because Ranboo was his ancestor, and nobody else knew about his real idol. That man who had ruled over the ancient times had somehow been forgotten. _Why was he forgotten?_ The books didn’t say. Why didn’t they say?

“Are you ready?” the starved-looking assistant asked. They were all hungry. The food stores had been infected. None of them were eating. _I want to breathe in air._

The day was wrong. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, I don’t want to be here._ That sword tapping his shoulders as the Council announced his name in unison. _Ranbob, Ranbob, Ranbob._ They hadn’t listened. They’d laughed, explaining that he couldn’t have his own name. Ranbob was the obvious name. Dream wasn’t real. He was a myth, barely remembered even amongst the elders. _You wrote those books, they’re not history._

Nobody ever listened to him.

 _If Dream isn’t real, then_ I’ll _be real._

That sword was in his hands now. Blood was misplaced. It covered the floors and walls, dripping slowly and pooling against his shoes. _Why don’t they understand?_ Gods were meant to be worshipped. Dream had been _real_. All-seeing, all-knowing. He had served punishment onto those who dared to defy him. He was terrible, he was awe-inspiring. Why didn’t they fear him? Why didn’t they love him?

_If they will not fear Dream, then they will fear me._

None of them feared Dream.

“What’s your name?”

 _What is my name?_ He’d never thought about it after that ceremony. The name was unimportant when nobody was there to say it. What had it been? It’d been so long ago. The blood was still spattered on the floor, though. Perhaps that could help him remember. _Remember._ These four fools had come to their deaths. They did not seem aware of what this place was. If they didn’t not know what the Lost City of Mizu was, then how could they know Dream, let alone fear him?

“Uh…” he desperately reached into the depths of his mind. “Uh… Ranbob!” There it was! Hatred swelled inside his heart. That stupid name- it wasn’t his. _Ranboo isn’t my idol_. It was too late to change it now, though. Once this was over, perhaps, he could think of a better name.

Cleetus was burned by the flames of the dying tree.

Benjamin was melted in the flowing lava of his parkour room, the one that held the key to his hiding place.

Charles and Isaac were slain by the glowing blade in his hands.

The statue he’d erected behind the glass still stood tall. He smeared blood across it, the blood of the fishermen. Perhaps Dream could see him from wherever he was, this offering accepted. Perhaps this empty underwater city would be left abandoned forever, as he moved onto an even greater mission. The world needed a savior, another ruler. He could follow in Dream’s footsteps. It would be wonderful. Everyone would bow down and worship the true God of their world, just like him. Everyone would fear Dream, or die fearing Dream’s followers.

_I will not forget you, Dream._


End file.
